À tout jamais
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Dans un monde où les filles sont traitées comme de la merde, Hermione et Ginny se soutiennent entres elles. Mais tout n'est pas beau et rose, elles l'ont appris à leurs dépend. UA HGGW


_**Bonjours tout le monde ! Bon je tiens à dire que j'ai écrit ça il y a quelques mois et qu'il n'est pas corrigé. En fait j'en avais marre de ne pas pouvoir publier ce que j'écrivais à cause des fautes alors j'ai relu cet OS puis j'ai corrigée le plus que je le pouvais. En même temps ça me pratique…Donc désolée pour les fautes.**_

_**Aussi cette histoire est UA, hors du monde magique.**_

_**Sinon les personnages ne sont bien sur pas à moi, malheureusement. Et ceci parle d'une relation entre filles, au revoir à ceux à qui ça déplait. **_

_**Pour les autres, bonne lecture.**_

Une jeune brunette essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi tout ce monde qui était devant elle. En temps normal elle en serait irritée mais aurait un sourire moqueur en pensant qu'ils ressemblaient tous à des sardines entassés. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Oh bien sur elle était irritée, elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Elle ne pouvait pas venir en voiture jusqu'ici, les rues étaient trop encombrées, et il y avait pas mal de marche à faire pour se rendre jusque là-bas.

Habiller de sa robe rouge, elle maugréa sur la circulation. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, courir comme une folle et pousser tout le monde devant ! Mais elle ne fit que serrer les dents.

_Deux jeunes filles courraient comme des dégénérées dans le parc de Poudlard alors que la nuit était tombée. On pouvait sentir l'alcool à des kilomètres de là mais elles ne s'en souciaient guère. _

_« Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! »_

_Gloussante, la rousse se cacha derrière un arbre alors que la brune l'eu perdue de vue, son cerveau embrumé par les verres de whisky qu'elle c'était enfilée. _

_« Ginnyyyyy ! T'es où?_

_-Je te le dis paaaas ! » _

_Hermione sourit et accourra vers un arbre ou elle trouva son amie qui poussa un cri aigu. _

_« Mais c'est pas juste ! Tu me trouve toujours ! Harry lui il me trouve jamais ! Il ne me cherche jamais non plus…_

_-Ahhhhhhh ! Ron lui il cherche toujours Lavande mais moi ! Pff ! »_

_Elles se mirent à rire jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mettent à pleurer comme des madeleines se soutenant l'unes l'autres, puis elles s'écroulèrent au sol, à nouveau en crise de rire._

Elle regarda sa montre et soupira, exaspérée. Ce n'était pas le moment mais alors pas le moment du tout pour être en retard ! Elle n'était jamais en retard ! Elle donna un coup avec ses talons aiguille de couleur rouge vif et le talon se brisa.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

Plusieurs se retournèrent sur son passage, la regardant bizarrement. Là il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve de nouvelles chaussures et que ça saute ! C'était remplie de magasin partout, elle en trouverait surement un de chaussure ! Désespérée, elle demanda à une dame qui passait et elle lui indiqua un tournant. Hermione la remercia et s'y dirigea avec peine et misère. C'était à l'inverse d'où elle allait mais c'était nécessaire ! Elle n'allait pas se pointé là comme ça !

Enfin arrivé au magasin, elle observa un instant les murs rouge et or et se dirigea à travers une rangé de sandales.

_Les deux filles étaient assises sur un fauteuil l'une à côté de l'autre, riant doucement ensembles. La salle commune de Griffondor était désertée, à cet heure ils étaient tous dans la grande salle en train de manger. Toute la pièce reflétait les couleurs rouge et or, pour aller en harmonie avec le feu dans la cheminer. _

_« Nan mais cette nuit là on s'est trop éclatée ! _

_-Mouais peut être mais je ne reprendrai plus jamais d'alcool de ma vie ! Le mal de tête que j'ai eu le lendemain ! Et me faire traiter d'idiote et d'inconsciente, très peu pour moi ! »_

_Le regard de Ginny se voila aux paroles de son amie. Oui, quand elles s'étaient réveillé le lendemain matin, en plus d'un mal de tête elles avaient écopées de l'enguelade d'Harry et de Ron qui les trouvaient sottes, idiotes, inconscientes, imbéciles et plein d'autre adjectifs du même genre. Ils les traitaient comme si elles n'étaient rien et ils l'ont dit à leurs parents qui leurs ont passés un sermon. Elles s'étaient vraiment sentit misérables à ce moment là, mais surtout, surtout… trahis. _

_« Ils sont tous cons c'est tout ! Dans notre monde à nous, on est seules toutes les deux et personnes d'autres existe ! »_

_Et se leva debout sur le fauteuil le point en l'air._

_« Plus de gars qui nous font souffrir, plus de parents trop sévère, plus rien juste notre liberté ! »_

_Hermione pouffa en la regardant. Elle était irrécupérable, vraiment !_

_« Oh aller descend de là miss liberté ! Dit-elle, amusé._

_-Imagine un monde ou on pourrait faire se qu'on veut quand on veut sans jamais être jugé ! Dit-elle en se déplaçant sur le meuble. Imagine un monde à nous ! Enfin liiiiiiiiiibre ! » _

_La brune la tira au sol et elles tombèrent toute les deux, riant aux éclats. _

Elle en trouva des noirs qui pouvaient faire l'affaire, puis les enfila et sortit. Elle eu soudain un problème, elle n'arrivait plus à se situer. Trop de monde, trop de rue, comment allait-elle y arriver? 

Elle regarda la foule un moment puis se décida enfin pour un chemin. Elle avait l'impression d'être déjà passée par là et demanda donc son chemin. Elle fut scandalisée d'apprendre qu'elle avait marchée beaucoup trop loin puis se précipita ou on lui indiquait. Hermione regarda sa montre et jura tout bas. Oui là c'était certain elle ne pouvait pas être à l'heure, c'était impossible !

Ron allait tellement lui en vouloir ! Son beau chignon commençais doucement à se défaire, son rouge à lèvre à s'évaporer, son eyes liner à couler à cause de la sueur, ce n'était pas le moment !

Ses yeux se mirent à picotés mais si elle pleurait, son mascara coulerait aussi et ça ne serais pas très jolie à voir…

_Dans un coin éloigné du parc, près de la forêt, se trouvait Ginny et Hermione assise contre un arbre. La rousse enserrait son amie qui pleurait doucement contre son épaule. Elle caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse et tristesse de la voir comme ça. _

_« Hermione, tu fais couler ton maquillage ! _

_-M'en fou ! Sanglota la brune. Je me fou de tout ! » _

_Harry, son pseudo meilleur ami, l'avait humilié devant tout le monde, criant qu'elle était une vrai sotte sans cervelle et qu'il en avait marre de devoir supporter une fille dans son genre. Tout le monde rigolait sur son chemin et elle s'était refugiée ici. Ginny était tout de suite allé la rejoindre. _

_« Tu sais, commença la plus jeune, il ne faut pas faire attention à eux. Il ne te voit pas à ta juste valeur. Les filles dans ce monde n'ont le droit à aucun mot de travers, tu le sais. Les gars nous rabaisses parce que nous ne valons rien, nous ne sommes que des femmes après tout, non? Et les autres filles ricanent et joues au chien-chien pour pas se faire humiliées. Tout le monde joue un jeu ici, mais pas moi, moi je sais ce que tu vaux. C'est ça l'important Hermione ! Toi, le sais tu ce que tu vaux?_

_-Mieux que tous ses cons ! Pourquoi s'est nous qui passes toujours pour des moins que rien alors qu'ils ne sont que des vermines comparés à nous? Pourquoi vivons-nous dans un monde si sexiste ! »_

_Une larme solitaire coula sur les joues remplies de taches de rousseurs de Ginny. Elle serra son amie fort dans ses bras avant de relever sa tête et de la regarder dans les yeux. Puis prise par le désespoir, elles s'embrassèrent. Seules eux existaient, seules eux comptaient… _

Elle avait toujours sue le rêve de Ginny, comment elle voulait que se passe se grand moment de sa vie, et ou il se passerait aussi. Avant elle trouvait ça charmant, elle aimait l'idée, mais plus là… C'était impossible de s'y rendre ! Et tout ça ce n'était même pas sa faute mais celle de Ron et Harry qui avaient refusés de l'attendre 2minutes et étaient partis sans elle ! Mais bien sur, c'était elle qui avait oublié ses talons aiguilles achetés exprès pour cette occasion dans la cave… Quelle ironie !

De loin elle vit enfin ce qu'elle essayait d'atteindre depuis maintenant bien des minutes ! Elle le voyait, certes… Mais elle n'était pas encore rendue, loin de là. Ça lui paraissait si loin ! Qu'une forme floue au loin. C'était bien loin…

Elle releva la tête vers le ciel et aperçue un chat en forme de nuage. La brune eu un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_« Pattenrond reviens ici ! Au pied !_

_-C'est pas un chien ! Rigola Ginny. Et puis il va revenir, il revient tout le tant, ralentit un peu ! »_

_Mais elle continuait à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait à travers le parc avec ses souliers à talon haut. Une chance que les talons n'étaient pas aiguille, ils se seraient enfoncés dans l'herbe. La rousse se demanda quand même comment elle faisait pour garder l'équilibre. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à courir après? Elle ne comprenait pas… _

_Elles furent obligées de pénétrer la forêt pour suivre le chat d'Hermione. Cette dernière trébucha et Ginny la rattrapa, secouant la tête. Fallait bien que ça arrive. _

_Puis elles aperçurent une forme orange et la brune enleva ses sandales puis se remis à courir. _

_« Mais ça va pas la tête? S'époumona Ginny en lui courant après. Tu vas te faire mal aux pieds comme ça ! »_

_Mais l'autre fille ne l'écoutait pas et s'arrêta en laissant échapper un cri de victoire. Toutes deux arrêtées, elles haletaient un bon moment pour reprendre leurs souffles. Puis Hermione enleva quelque chose de la bouche de son chat. _

_« Il avait pris ton soutien gorge? S'étouffa Ginny. C'est pour ça que tu courrais comme ça?_

_-Mais c'est mon préféré ! Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il emporte des trucs et il va les enterrer ! »_

_Sans pouvoir se retenir la plus jeune éclata de rire. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et Hermione se mit elle aussi à ricaner. La situation était assez amusante. Un chat qui enterre des trucs ! Elles se calmèrent et Ginny eu un sourire lubrique en regardant la brune. _

_« On est en plein milieux de la forêt, à des mètres et des mètres des autres, juste toi, moi, ton chat et ton soutien gorge. Ça ne te donne pas des idées toi? »_

_Hermione gloussa avant d'embrasser la jeune fille avec toute la douceur qu'elle possédait. À chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient seules, elles en profitaient. Elles s'aimaient, maintenant elles le savaient. Elles en étaient certaines. D'un amour pur, sincère. _

_Hermione se retrouva allongée par terre sur l'herbe, chevauchée par sa petite amie secrète. Toutes les deux, voila leurs bonheurs. _

Bon voila, maintenant c'était une colline qu'il fallait qu'elle traverse ! Elle préféra retirer ses talons haut, elle ne voulait pas les brisés ceux là aussi, elle ne supporterait pas le choque et tomberais dans l'hystérie. Ce n'était pas vraiment la solution, elle le savait très bien.

Elle regarda encore l'heure et vi qu'il lui restait à peine dix minutes avant que la crise de panique est lieu là haut dans le bâtiment au sommet de la colline. Si elle n'arrivait pas bientôt, Ginny sauterait un fusible, c'était certain.

Elle allait la sentir passer celle là, elle en était certaine. Un soupire franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle arrivait à destination. Elle remit ses chaussures, replaça ses cheveux, fouilla dans son sac à main pour trouver son bâton de rouge à lèvre et s'en couvra les lèvres puis entra.

Elle vit se qu'elle redoutait. Ron et Harry devant elle était rouge de rage. Son retard était inacceptable, bien sur…

-Bordel de merde Hermione t'en a mis du temps, t'as pas le droit d'être en retard, surtout pas aujourd'hui, qu'est ce que t'as dans la tête, pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps? Cria le roux.

-Ron calme toi, je me suis juste perdue… Ce ne serais pas arrivé si vous m'aviez attendus.

-Ah parce que c'est notre faute?

_Ron la tira par les cheveux et la jeta par terre dans la salle commune de Griffondor, complètement nue, seulement entourée d'une couverture. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues alors que des cris s'entendaient de la chambre et une Ginny en robe de chambre comme seul habit en sortit en atterrissant au sol, elle aussi. Harry suivit pour se mettre à côté de Ron. _

_« Alors c'est là que vous vous cachiez? Cracha presque le brun. Vous êtes pitoyables !_

_-Un devoir à faire hein? Vous avez osées nous mentir pour coucher ensembles? Vous me dégouter ! »_

_La brune sanglota mais la rousse essaya de se montrer forte fasse à son frère et à son meilleur ami. _

_« Et qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal dites-moi !_

_-Vous avez pêchées ! _

_-On ne fait que s'aimer ! »_

_La gifle partit tellement fort qu'elle se retrouva à nouveau au sol. Ses poings étaient serrés si fort qu'un léger filet de sang s'échappa de sa main droite. _

_« On a tout fait pour vous, on est restés avec vous depuis des années maintenant et c'est comme ça que vous nous remercier?_

_-Oh c'est beau les discours monsieur je me prends pour dieu ! Cracha à la surprise de tous Hermione. Sache que rien de tout ça ne serrait arrivé si vous vous occupiez de nous au lieu de nous traiter comme de la vermine !_

_-Ah parce que c'est notre faute? S'insurgea Ron. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué les sacrifices qu'on a fait pour vous deux ! On vous a protégés de tous ! _

_-Mais ce n'est pas des autres qu'on voulait être protégées ! Cria Hermione. C'est de vous ! »_

_S'en qu'elle ne s'y attende, il attrapa son bras pour la relever et la plaquer violemment au mur. La couverture giclait à présent par terre, dévoilant son corps nu. Il lui serra la gorge en la regardant avec haine. _

_« Tu ne vaux rien Hermione Granger ! Tu me fais honte !_

_-Lâche là ! _

_-Oh mais c'est la copine qui se ramène? Ricana méchamment Harry. Parce que vous vous aimez vraiment? »_

_Elles vinrent pour répondre mais leurs regards se croisèrent et elles surent se qu'elles devaient faire. C'était le mieux pour eux deux…_

_« Non… C'est vrai, c'était une connerie…_

_-Enfin Ginny, t'as retrouvée l'esprit ! »_

_Il lâcha la gorge de la brune qui s'écrasa au sol. Personne n'osaient les regarder, personne n'osaient rien dire. Et même si elles le savaient déjà, elles réalisèrent pour vrai cette fois que le monde était vraiment pourri. _

_Par la suite elles se firent pardonnées en restant à distance une de l'autre, pour ne pas paraître suspectes, et d'avoir des conversations civilisées, toujours devant les autres._

- On n'a pas le temps de se disputer, je suis sa demoiselle d'honneur, je dois la retrouver. Elle est où?

-Là bas.

Elle se dirigea vers la pièce que son petit copain avait désigné et elle y entra. Elle se retrouva devant une Ginny en robe blanche avec un long voile sur la tête. Elle était vraiment magnifique comme ça. S'était la plus jolie de toute, ça l'avait toujours été à ses yeux.

-Tu es magnifique Gen'…

-Pas autant que toi, Mione… T'étais où?

-Je me suis perdue… Alors c'est le grand jour? Tu te mari avec Blaise?

-Ouais… Le seul homme que j'ai trouvée qui était attentionné… je suis tellement désolée que toi t'as du finir avec mon frère, tu mérite mieux…

-C'est toi que je voulais, mais je ne pouvais pas alors j'ai pris se qui restait…

Elles avaient 16 et 17ans le jour où tout avait fini, elles en avaient maintenant 22 et 23 mais rien n'était oublié. La vie avait été cruelle et elles avaient fait avec. 4ans qu'Hermione était avec Ron, 2ans que Ginny était avec Blaise. Ce dernier étant fou amoureux voulait se marier avec elle, enfin, ce que Ron ne lui avait jamais proposé à elle, à son soulagement. Mais Ginny ne pouvait rejeter le seul homme fait pour elle sur cette terre. Ça aurait été stupide.

-Alors c'est vraiment fini hein? C'est officiel, c'est réel… Les 6 dernières années n'étaient donc pas qu'un mauvais rêve?

-Oh Hermione tu sais à quel point j'aurais voulu que ce le soit !

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elles s'embrassèrent pour la première fois depuis 6ans et pour la dernière fois à vie. Un baiser d'adieu, signe que tout était fini, pour vrai. La brune essuya la larme de celle qu'elle aimait, et essuya la sienne aussi, en même temps.

-Faudrait pas que ton maquillage coule pour ton mariage, tu dois être la plus belle, non? Ça doit être le plus beau jour de ta vie… Aller, je passe devant…

Hermione se composa un sourire. Un sourire complètement faux, qui était loin d'être naturel mais elle fit comme si. Un bouquet de fleur à la main, elle se plaça en face du témoin de Blaise, un blond qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Puis la mariée débarqua dans l'allé sous les regards de tous. Elle était sublime dans sa belle robe, mais seule la brunette vit cet éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux. Tout se déroula comme prévu et les voila marier. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter puis elle griffonna un mot sur un bout de papier à la va vite. Elle approcha des marier en souriant doucement.

-Félicitation à vous deux ! Mais je me sens pas très bien, je suis désolée, je crois que je vais y aller.

-Oh mais te sent pas obligée de rester ! La rassura Blaise. Merci d'être venu même si ça n'allait pas ! Prend soin de toi !

-Toi aussi !

Elle se retourna vers Ginny et la serra fort dans ses bras et elle glissa le bout de papier dans sa main avant de partir sans se retournée.

La journée passa et enfin seule, Ginny ouvrit le mot d'Hermione.

_**Je t'aime à jamais.**_

**Fin. **

_**Et voila, petite histoire assez triste j'en suis désolée. J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, n'oubliez pas un petit review ^^**_


End file.
